


Last of the Visits

by chashkieh



Series: Unwanted Visits [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Remiel's turn to visit.





	1. Remiel

Lucifer goes directly to his parking spot underground and barely makes it to his private elevator when he gets shoved forcefully inside. The assailant peppers him with hot kisses everywhere that he repays in kind. 

The blonde who has her hands all over the Devil pays no mind to the sound of the elevator signaling their arrival on the top floor. Lucifer doesn’t have to spare a glance as he knows the place like the back of his hands and just guides them both out. 

He doesn’t see it coming, but his instinct and reflex kicks in as he turns and catches the spear with ease, just inches away from his right eye. Whereas the Detective who got slightly shoved behind the Devil, had her gun pointed at the figure in the balcony. 

“Ughh,” The consultant groans and quips, “Boner’s officially gone.”  
  
Chloe couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that while keeping her weapon trained on the perp. 

“Stand down, Detective,” Lucifer asks his partner politely because he knows exactly who the person is.  
  
“I don’t think so,” She responds incredulously as the figure reveals itself.  
  
“Detective, this is Remiel, my sister. Remy, the Detective.”  
  
“Uh, huh. Is this a normal thing? You just throw deadly weapons at each other?” Chloe finds this ridiculous that she still hasn’t re-holstered her weapon. Good thing she had the sense not to leave it behind despite getting frisky with her man.

“Nah, she’s just not really fond of me. Remy, why don’t you spend your valuable time with your twin instead? Hmm?”  
  
“She has a twin?” Chloe inquires, confused at the exchange.  
  
“Oh, yes! She’s the very first A-mini-diel. Well, now that Charlie’s here, I’m afraid she lost the title.”  
  
“Right,” The Detective breathes a sigh of relief and puts her gun away. Remiel finally speaks.  
  
“I went to his apartment, but he wasn’t there.”  
  
“Ahh! Yeah, almost forgot. He went with Linda and Charlie for a much-needed vacation.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“But hey, don’t fret sister. There’s plenty of activities for you here on Earth.”  
  
“I’m dreading it already.”  
  
“Well, don’t take it out on me. How about you go with Maze and be a bounty hunter for the time being? You love hunting, don’t you?”  
  
“Not with your demon, no.”  
  
Lucifer runs his hands over his face in frustration. Is it really necessary for them to visit? Can’t they just come and visit altogether? Why is there a need for a one-on-one session?  
  
“The Almighty thought it prudent for the archangels to meet with you personally.”  
  
“Huh? Did I just say something out loud?”  
  
“Sure did.”  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
“Let’s get something out of the way for starters,” Remiel pauses briefly, “I am not sorry for standing my ground during the fall. You disobeyed, Lucifer. You deserved the punishment. However, you’ve redeemed yourself, and you deserve whatever reward there is for you.”  
  
“Is that an apology?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Chloe glances at the siblings and clears her throat to get their attention.  
  
“Okay, so, are you going to stay here with him, Remiel?”  
  
“No, she’s not.” The Devil answers, “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll help you get settled in a nearby hotel.” He steps out and gets on his phone immediately to pull some strings and get Remy out of his hair.  
  
“So, you’re Chloe Decker.”  
  
“The one and only.”  
  
“I’ve heard great things about you.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes. Thanks for looking out for my brother. He’s a handful. But don’t tell him I said that.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
A silent pact forms between the Detective and Remy while Lucifer continues to work on the accommodations for his sister.  
  
“Alright, it’s all sorted out. An uber will arrive shortly to drop you off.”  
  
“What is an uber?”  
  
“It’s your ticket from here to the hotel.”  
  
“I can just fly, you know?”  
  
“Yeah of course. And expose yourself to the citizens of Los Angeles. Sure.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Lucifer holds up a finger and goes to his walk-in closet to grab a phone. He sets it up with one of his alternate contact numbers and gives it to his sister.

“What is this?”  
  
“A form of communication. I’m on speed dial 6.” He grins at the mention of the number, earning him a frown from the younger sibling.

“You can just put your palms together to reach out.”  
  
“Remy,” He stops himself short of another groan, “You’re on Earth, remember? Earth rules.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Amenadiel should be back by the middle of the week.”  
  
Just then, a notification pops on the consultant’s phone, indicating that the Uber driver is in front of the pickup point.

“Your ride’s here.”

As if on cue, the elevator re-opens and out comes Patrick with the standing instructions. 

“Right this way, Miss Remiel.”  
  
Patrick and Remy leave the penthouse with the former instructed to lock the elevator. 

“Now, where were we?”

* * *

A week ago…

Lucifer stares at the expanse of the ocean, cigarette in hand. He’s worried about a lot of things although the waves bring a certain calmness to him that he decides to simply let go. 

“I knew I'd find you here.” The person in question stands beside the Devil.

“Oh, did you?”  
  
“It's officially my last hour on earth, and I hope you wouldn't mind if I spend it with you.”

“I don't.”

“I want you to know that I tried going to Hell...when you were cast out. But then I thought, what can I say to you to make your pain go away? Absolutely nothing. I should have gone anyway. If this brief stay on earth has taught me anything, is that sometimes you just have to be there for someone you care about. I am sorry, Lucifer.”

“Apology accepted.”  
  
Cas is quiet, stares at his older brother in disbelief. Lucifer isn’t the forgiving sort — he made sure everyone knew that fact during the rebellion — but Castiel knows this time it’s different. The Devil catches on at the younger angel’s bewildered expression and continues, 

  
“A wise person once told me that staying stuck in the past isn’t good for anyone. I am and have continued moving forward.”

“I’m happy you found yourself a new home here. I'll swing by if ever I'm in the immediate vicinity.”  
  
“Ooh, another visit?”  
  
“Maybe. If it doesn’t you bother you.”  
  
“Just...none of those heavenly songs when you’re on my piano, and we’re dandy.”  
  
Castiel chuckles at this and offers his hands for a brotherly handshake, to which the Devil takes in kind.  
  
“Okay. Oh, and I had had a little chat with that detective of yours the other day. Ms. Lopez introduced us.” 

“And?”

“I think she's perfect for you. Don't mess that up.” 

“I’m trying not to.”

  
  



	2. Azrael

* * *

The rest of the day has been uneventful for Ella Lopez. The case Lucifer and Chloe handled was pretty much straightforward that she barely had to do anything other than basic stuff and it quite literally bored her.  
  
She decides to delve into another sample from a different case when a friendly face shows up in her lab, nonetheless.  
  
“Ella!”

“Damn it, Rae-rae! Don't do that!” She almost screams her head off, having taken by surprise.

“Sorry.”

“What are you doing here?” 

Ella asks as she takes a peek at the open blinds to see if anyone noticed anything, and then proceeds to close the blinds.

“I'm on vacation! You should be, too! Let's hang!”

Ella shakes her head at that.

“As if I'd be able to hang out with you without other people thinking I'm crazy? Are you crazy?” 

“Oh, about that... There's something I need to tell you.” Rae-rae wrings her hands and considers the best way to spill the beans. 

“Uh-huh. Okay. Out with it.” 

“I'm not really a ghost.” 

“_Rrrrright _.” The forensic analyst nods as if in agreement.

“I'm the Angel of Death. Rae-rae is short for Azrael.” She continues despite the negative, sort of expected, initial reaction from Ella. 

“Yup. Sure you are.” 

“I've been meaning to tell you but I did not know how. I'm so sorry,” The Angel of Death apologizes profusely but paused, “And you don't believe me.” 

“Precisely.” 

Just as Ella says those words, Chloe opens the door to the lab. 

“Hey, Ella! I need those results - - oh! You have company. Sorry.” 

The analyst frowns, glancing from Rae-rae to Chloe and then to Rae-rae again. 

“You can see her?” 

“Yeah. Bright as day. Umm, why do you ask?” 

“Chloe, you're not playing are you?” 

“No, I'm not.”  
  
“Describe her to me,”

Chloe, even though confused, looks at the other person in the room and gives Ella what she asked.  
  
“Errr, short black hair, about 5 feet tall wearing glasses,” 

“You can see ghosts now, too?”

“What ghost?” 

“It’s okay, Chloe, I got ya.” Ella then proceeds to hug Decker but then Dan joins the fray. 

“Hey, Ella. Who's the new girl?” 

The forensic analyst laughs nervously and tries to brush off her current dilemma.

“_Whuuutttttt? _ No. I’m dreaming. I must be dreaming.”  
  
“Oh, no she’s freaking out.” Rae-rae grimaces. She should’ve listened to Lucifer and broke out the news to her when she’s alone. Although technically, she was alone earlier.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Asks Chloe  
  
“I’m Azrael, Lucifer’s sister. Goes by the moniker Rae-rae.”  
  
“Uh-huh. I don’t think we’ve met before.”

“You’re Lucifer’s sister?”

Both Detectives say simultaneously.  
  
“Oh, I was there with you guys on that one case. Only difference is that Ella’s the only one who can see me,” Rae-rae explains but realizes too late that it really doesn’t help with her current predicament.  
  
“Oh-kay?” Even though the Detective is in the loop with limited knowledge about Celestials and whatnot, she’s still confused with how Ella’s reacting.  
  
_ Rae-rae is it? _ _  
_ _  
_She mutters to herself and it finally clicks. The forensic analyst did mention a ghost with that name. 

_Oh. _ _  
_ _  
_“Calm down, Ella,”

Decker can see that Ella’s about to have a major meltdown and does her best to pacify the otherwise weird situation. 

That is until Lucifer arrives at the scene. 

“Uhhh, I see it’s bad timing. Off I go.” 

_ Shit. _ He curses mentally. Of all days, why must his younger sister reveal herself to everyone? 

Only of course, Chloe doesn’t let him get away by grabbing his arms and roping him in. 

“You can see her, too?”

“Well, I — ” Lucifer, seeing it’s pointless to lie — also he never lies — blurts out “Cat’s out of the bag, Rae-rae. You couldn’t have chosen a better venue to tell Miss Lopez?”

“She’s always in her lab! And I have only a few days off — ever heard of carpe diem?” Again, she reasons which made matters worse. 

“Of course! But —”

“I need a drink.” Ella storms out.

“Ughh!” Lucifer groans “Now look what you’ve done!”  
  
The Devil follows Ella outside to explain.

Dan is clueless so he throws his hands up and leaves the room. Chloe decides to stay put as the Devil’s more equipped, and yeah, what can she even say to make it better?

Rae-rae is about to have a meltdown too.

“I should follow them,” She speaks after a minute of contemplation.

“No. Just wait for your brother, alright?”  
  
“I scared her, didn’t I?”  
  
“If you’re really Ella’s friend, then you know she’d get past this, right?”  
  
“I hope so.”

* * *

Lucifer catches up with Ella who ran to the police station’s rooftop. The consultant braces himself as he makes his approach.

“Miss Lopez, I do apologize,” He starts but the CSI responds,

“You’re not really a method actor, are you?”

“No, I’m not. I’ve tried to tell you many times over.” He pauses, “Are you okay?” and then reconsiders, “Are you going to be okay?”

“I guess deep down I knew. So, Castiel…?”

“Also an angel. My Father thought it was a good idea to have my siblings visit me here. To, you know, make up for lost time, or so I’m told. I understand if you’ll need some time to process, so perhaps I’ll leave you to it. For what it’s worth, I would never hurt you.”

“I know.”

“I hope you and my sister could patch things up. She’s very fond of you and has been looking out for you ever since you were little.”

  
  


* * *

After some time and a few sips of whiskey from Lucifer’s flask (one that she asked for before he left), she finally calls for her friend who’s actually an angel. The Angel of Death to be precise.

“Come out, Rae-rae.”

In a blink, she’s by Ella’s side “I’m here. Look, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know what else to tell you that time. I didn’t want to scare you, too.”

“Why would I be scared of you? Do you have, like that scythe thing? Are you just borrowing this ‘look’?”

“Oh no. This is how I really look like.” Rae-rae laugs, “The scythe? That happened one time, it was hilarious. I don’t know why I’m depicted that way in mythologies and whatnot, and well, Lucifer, too. But what can we do, right?”

“No horns or pitchfork then?”

“Nope!” She replies, popping the p. “Does this mean, we’re good? I don’t get a lot of downtime you know so I want to make the most out of this. I mean, Luci is my favorite brother but I can see him whenever, and well, he doesn’t seem interested in spending time with me. Also, you’re like, my favorite human. I don’t get to talk to humans at all. They’re so morose! You on the other hand, are interesting. Pretty sure my brother agrees.”

“But I have work.”

“I think they’ll survive a week without your expertise. Plus, I have my brother’s credit card. He won’t mind us spending a fortune. Any ideas where to go to, first?”

Azrael asks, seemingly convinced that she’s convinced Ella, if the latter’s response were any indication. 

“We can go anywhere?”

“Anywhere you want.”

“Okay.”

“Yey!” Rae-rae jumps in glee and then embraces Ella. 


	3. Preparation

* * *

Chloe leaves the penthouse after getting a call from the Lieutenant regarding some 'boring paperwork' as Lucifer calls it. She gives him a chaste kiss and asks him to wait for her to come back. 

Right after the Detective leaves, an angel lands on the balcony earning another eye roll from the Devil. As he turns, he finds out its Remiel, dressed in a blue sundress. He would say she's adapted well for the last seven days if it wasn't for the spear she's sporting still. 

_ I mean, why does she always have to carry it around? _

He wonders.

"Remy," Lucifer says nonchalant, "So what did you think of Earth?"

"Still filled with filthy humans."

"Ahh." The Devil expects as much and concedes, pouring a finger of whiskey and taking a sip. "Would you like a drink?" He offers the younger angel. 

"No. I came here to say a proper goodbye."

"Oh. You didn't have to."

"Well, I have to. We were supposed to bond or something, but, of course, I'd rather spend it with Amenadiel."

"I get it. Don't worry. I'm not holding any grudges."

"Still. Thanks for the accommodations. I better go back."

"Do me a favor. If ever you drop by again, please refrain from throwing sharp objects my way?"

Remiel smirks but nods in agreement and then flies away. 

_ Now, I can finally stop being on edge. _

The Devil mutters, thinking that the pertinent guests are all accounted for. 

Until an hour later, that is, when they all appeared in his penthouse: Michael, Azrael, Remiel, Castiel, Gabriel, and the latest one, Raphael. 

"Bloody Hell! What are you all doing back on Earth?"

"Oh, I just got here." Raphael raises his hands as if that would help with anything. 

"Well, it has been decided we'll be doing dinner with Dad."

"I'm sorry. Come again?"

" _ Dinner _ with Dad," Michael reiterates, "Apart from Raph, He's the only other celestial who hasn't come to pay you a visit."

"Well, he did that one time I died."

"It doesn't count."   
  
"Well, tell Dad I'm busy. Can you imagine how the mortals would react by seeing him in the flesh?"

"Don't worry, Luci. Dad knows what he's doing. In any case, how about you get on with the preparations?"

"Bloody Hell! I don't want to."

"Are you absolutely sure you want  _ me, or any of us for that matter, _ to work on this?" Michael asks, and Lucifer looks on, horrified. The older twin or any other siblings, in fact, are not qualified at all to set up a dinner party. Wait, why is he considering this again?

"Nooooo." The Devil replies, in complete opposition of the occasion. 

"Okay! Perfect!" Michael once again dismisses him and continues to give out instructions. "So, Gabby will deliver the invitations," 

"Hold on, what invitations?" Lucifer cuts him off, and hell, why won't Mikey stop talking?

"For your mortal friends, of course!"

"No, no, no, and no! Hell no! Did I mention no?"

Michael shrugs, "Well, as you can see, Gabby already left. We do have specific tasks for today, so better get to it! What is it, you always say? Ah! Chop-chop!" He claps his hands, and the rest of the angels disperse, leaving Lucifer on his lonesome, terrified. What in the world is the Almighty planning?

_ I mean, I would love to get a personal apology after punching Him in the face… _

Lucifer's phone chimes, and he sees a message from an unknown number.   
  
>>Get your ass in gear, brother.    
-Michael, the superior twin. LOL   
  
The Devil grimaces and shakes his head. He admits it's a little funny how Michael has somehow acclimated to human customs, but it's also annoying the shit out of him.

But of course, he has a choice. He would rather not cash in on any favor just to pull off a bloody family dinner he didn't ask for. Then again, Michael or his other siblings won't sit still even if he does. What would the Detective say?

_ Bollocks. _

The Devil will be cashing in on a few favors after all.

* * *

Amenadiel opens the door of the apartment with a wailing baby strapped to his chest and sees Remiel. The latter frowns at the sight before her, not at all expecting the eldest of the bunch to be struggling with a mere infant. 

"Hey, Remy! Come in." He steps down the stairs, and Remy follows suit. She scans the apartment to find it full of baby toys, and what the hell are those abominations on the ceiling and the handrails? 

"Sorry, Linda is with another client, so I'm alone with Charlie, and I couldn't get him to stop crying. Say, could you pick up Lucifer so he could help me?"   
  
Remy's brows furrows, "Lucifer, babysitting your son? Unlikely."   
  
"No, no, you don't understand. Charlie likes his face. Like a lot."   
  
"I believe Lucifer is currently engaged at the moment. Michael should be able to help since they look the same."

"No, no. He likes Lucifer's other visage."

"There must be something wrong with the child, then."

Amenadiel's face is blank as he stares at Remy, who somehow regrets the exchange.

"What are you doing back on Earth anyway?"

"Dad wants us to have dinner with him."   
  
"In the Silver City?"

"No. Here. On Earth. That's why Lucifer's preoccupied. He's taking care of the venue and logistics."

"Whoa. And he's okay with this?"   
  
"Well, I believe everyone did their part, so it should be a joyous gathering. In fact, we're inviting his other human friends. Gabby is taking care of that as we speak. He was supposed to deliver you the message, but I insisted on doing it instead."

"Oookay."

* * *

Castiel strolls in the precinct  — telling Gabriel earlier that he'll pass on the message to Ella and the Detective, to which the latter didn't object because he has not met either  — and quickly spots Chloe on her desk.

"Excuse me, Detective Decker?"

Chloe looks up and recognizes the silver-haired man and smiles.

"Oh, hey! Castiel, right?"

"That's correct. May I speak with you in private? And is Miss Lopez around?"

"Ella should be in her lab. Why don't we go pick her up along the way?"

"Alright."

The blonde leads them to the lab where Ella is neck-deep into her work, eyes almost glued to the microscope.

"Hey Ella," Chloe calls, and the forensic scientist finally looks up and sees Castiel.

"Castiel! Hi!" Ella envelops him in a quick hug "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what's this about anyway?"   
  
"You both are cordially invited to a once in a lifetime dinner with the Almighty."

Castiel declares as if it's the most critical thing in the world. Ella and Chloe exchanged glances and almost couldn't contain their laughter because it sounded absurd. 

"And, what, we're having dinner in Heaven?" Ella blurts out.

"No. Dad's coming down to Earth. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Azrael, and Remiel are already earthbound, doing their tasks while Lucifer is taking care of the venue... I have no idea where it's going to take place as of yet, but this would be your formal invitation."

His face says it all  — he's actually serious about the family dinner. 

"Lucifer is okay with this?" Chloe asks, genuinely concerned. 

"To that, I'll say, it's an overdue conversation that is meant to happen sooner or later. Perhaps sooner is best. And Dad probably wants to meet you all, in person. Even though he's omniscient and all that, so, just come! Lucifer should be sending the details over once it's all sorted out."

"Great."

"Alright. See you both."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This series is almost complete. Just trying to work on the details for Ella and Azrael's meeting. Hope you like this one for the meantime. :)


End file.
